Dexter Edward Hoult
Dexter Edward Hoult (born May 25, 1986) is a Dragoonish actor best known for playing Curtis Hope on the television series He Ain't Keepin' Secrets, Kramer Welch in Cayenne High, and Joel Harper on the series Joel in Penoshia. He got his start as a child actor in 1991, when he appeared in a commercial for Brauzag Cola. Early life Dexter Edward Hoult was born on May 25, 1986, in Makeo, Penoshia, the middle child of Henry and Dorothy Hoult. He lived with his family in Makeo for the first four years of his life. In 1990, the family moved to Jord City when his father accepted a job that paid "great money". Career 1990s In 1991, Hoult appeared in a commercial for the now-defunct soft-drink brand Brauzag Cola, where his character complained about being thirsty, and is given a soft drink. Hoult's character drank the drink, let out a loud belch, and became a grown man (played by Steven Mageoul). The commercial sparked outrage among "concerned parents" who "would never let their children drink a soda and burp like that!" For weeks after Hoult's commercial, his family continued to receive "angry letters" from parents who watched the commercial, calling young Dexter such things as "a bad influence", "a demon", and "out-of-control". By November of 1991, it got so bad that Hoult's family strongly considered moving back to Penoshia. The family ultimately decided to stay when Hoult's father developed a "sticks-and-stones" attitude toward the letters, and Hoult auditioned for a role in the upcoming film Coulda Made It Worse. After being turned down five times, he finally won the role of John Henry Horton. His performance was so good that one of his co-stars was said to have said to him, "Son, you have a long future in show business." In 1993, Hoult was chosen to play Craig Waller in the film He Lived to Do This, before beginning his run on the television series Ask Jord Anything as the main character, Jordan "Jord" Bullock, a role he held from 1994 to 1997. In mid-1998, Hoult was cast in a supporting role in the film Pretty Stupid, playing a boy whose parents divorce due to the father's stupidity. 2000s and 2010s In 2001, Hoult appeared in the film Nothing Like A Good Party as Brian Holzar. Two years later, he reprised his role as Jord Bullock in the 2003 film Jord Knows Everything, in which Jord is a high-school senior about to graduate and go off to college. Hoult would go on appear in many successful films and television series throughout the 2000s, including the series He Ain't Keepin' Secrets (playing a young man who cannot keep a secret if his life depends on it) and the film Cayenne High (playing high-school student Kramer Welch). More recent roles of Hoult's include Clark Stroapes in Just as Great as Before (2011) and his role on the series Joel in Penoshia as Joel Harper. Filmography * Coulda Made It Worse (1992) as John H. Horton * He Lived to Do This (1993) as Craig Waller * Ask Jord Anything (1994-1997) as Jordan "Jord" Bullock * Pretty Stupid (1999) as Jason McCook * Nothing Like A Good Party (2001) as Brian Holzar * Jord Knows Everything (2003) as Jordan "Jord" Bullock * Just Joking About That (2004) as Richard "Dick" McCorskan * He Ain't Keepin' Secrets (2005-2007) as Curtis Hope * Cayenne High (2007) as Kramer Welch * Holding Those Jerks Accountable (2009) as Julian Weeks * Just as Great as Before (2011) as Clark Stroapes * Joel in Penoshia (2012-2015) as Joel Harper Personal life Hoult lives in Jord City with his wife of two years, Denise, who also acts. In his spare time, Hoult enjoys painting and taking photos of scenery, and once stated, "Had I not become an actor, I would have been a photographer". Hoult Hoult Hoult Hoult